A Story
by theunhappytwins
Summary: Fourteen very different people, all linked only by a set of mysterious texts from a girl who calls herself 'Calne Ca' and wants to tell them her story.
1. Prologue

**AN: Plot bunny just jumped out at me...and I apologize for the extreme shortness, but this is just a prologue.**

_You don't know who I am. In fact, you probably never will._

_Well, some of you do. In fact, some of you know this extremely well._

_I am dedicating this story to you. To the ones who know who I am, and the ones who don't._

_To the boy who was my best friend..._

The bandage-covered boy frowned as he gazed at his cellphone.

_To the gangster who never stopped talking..._

The silver-haired boy blew smoke out of his cigarette.

_To the one who caused all of this to happen..._

The blonde boy glared at the screen.

_To the one who was by his side the whole time..._

The pink-haired girl threw the phone into the street.

_To my twin sister..._

The pigtailed girl stared at the screen blankly.

_To the girl who sang on television..._

The wavy-haired girl adjusted her cat ears as she checked her phone.

_To the policeman who helped me..._

The brown-haired man pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked at the phone screen.

_To the doctor who damned me..._

The ponytailed man stared at the computer, and then turned around.

_To the nurse in the hospital..._

The green-haired woman frowned as she looked at the text.

_To the woman who asked me to help her..._

The brown-haired woman's eyes widened with surprise as she was read the message.

_To the man I was asked to talk to..._

The blue-haired man stopped in the middle of the street. A few cars honked at him, but he ignored them.

_To the hacker who helped me deliver these..._

The blonde girl shifted her long ponytail over one shoulder as she scrolled down the screen.

_And finally, to the girl who sits in the park every day..._

The pink-haired girl's eyes widened with shock as she read the message off her phone.

_My name is Calne Ca. _

_Saa, shall we begin the story?_

_The next text will arrive soon, Juon Taito._


	2. Taito

_Juon Taito, do you want to hear your part of my story?_

The pink-haired girl picked up the scratched phone, inspecting it.

_Too bad, because you already got yourself into it. The rest of you guys can go and leave, or whatever you want to do._

No one looked away from their phones.

_Taito, you were the first part in screwing my life over. Even Len didn't screw it up as much as you did. And that's what we're going to be talking about._

_Taito was my best friend from the time I was six years old. My mom was always trying to set my sister, Miku, up with his cousin. Remember that, kids. You'll be seeing them again later._

The salmon-haired girl frowned, wondering what she had to do with any of this story.

_So, me and Taito were best friends. Cute childhood friends, nothing wrong with that, right?_

The violet-haired boy's bandaged hand tightened on the phone.

_And there wasn't. Not until we got to high school, at least. _

_Now, Taito, I have nothing against you, and you know that. But this was the point when you decided to well and truly fuck my life up._

_Oh, sorry to swear to those of you that don't like it, but you're going to be hearing a lot of it. I'm only human, after all._

_But you don't want to hear about my thoughts on swearing, do you? You want to hear all about my pathetic life and how all of you...well, a few of you didn't fuck things up as much as some others, but you all were important enough for me to write this to you._

The green-haired woman sighed, sitting down.

_Taito happened to fall in love with a pretty cute girl. Galaco, I think? Weird name, but yeah. I was pretty disturbed-Galaco wasn't our kind of person. Or his. _

_So anyway, Taito didn't want to talk to her. Who would ever do that?_

The blond boy rolled his eyes. "Just get to the point already."

_Perhaps it was because my darling sister, Hatsune Miku, was already hanging around her. They were just the_ best _of friends! How absolutely_ darling_._

The ponytailed girl frowned. Taito hadn't even done anything bad, and neither had Galaco. She didn't think of herself as a 'nice' person, but the girl seemed to be holding a strange amount of venom for people who hadn't even done anything yet...

_Taito was panicking, and decided to write Galaco a love letter. I helped. I was a nice girl back then, don't you think?_

The pigtailed girl grabbed harder onto her phone, her knuckles turning white.

_So, Taito snuck it into Galaco's locker. How very cliche._

The blue-haired man snickered, feeling a little guilty at doing so.

_Miku found the letter, and she thought it was_ hilarious. _So, guess what she did?_

The pigtailed girl bit her lip. She couldn't tell, she _couldn't..._

_She decided to get a little tape and stick copies of the letter all over the school._

The green-haired woman gasped.

_It was pretty damn cheesy, too. And what made it even more hilarious was that it was_ Taito! _Who would ever think a loser like him would love a popular kid like Galaco?_

The silver-haired boy frowned.

_So, after that, you're wondering why this is for Taito, right? Wouldn't Miku be more appropriate?_

_Oh, no. I haven't even finished yet. _

_You want to know how Taito fucked my life up, right?_

The salmon-haired girl wasn't entirely sure of that, but she continued to read.

_Taito freaked out when he saw all of those. He ran up to me, crying._

_Then, he began to shout at me. I think he called me a 'fucking lying slut', among other things. I'm quite certain a few of you are too young to hear the rest, and it would make this particular entry in my life take much, much more than one text._

The wavy-haired girl stared at the phone like it was some horrifying creature from the depths of the sea that would bite her hand off.

_If that wasn't enough, he then decided to remove himself from my life. Forcibly._

_He'd been cutting for a while, but not to that point. That was when Taito decided to stop messing around._

The green-haired woman stared in shock.

_Taito slit his wrists. And with that, I was my only friend._

_You know, if Taito hadn't done that, nothing else you'll ever hear about here would have happened. Nothing._

_I guess one little thing can start an avalanche, can't it?_

_The next text will arrive soon, Honne Dell._

The violet-haired boy stared at the phone for a few minutes.

Tears began to drip down his face, staining the bandages. They dripped onto his collar.

"I-I'm...sorry...okay?"

Taito's hand clenched around the cell phone.

"I'm sorry...I told you I'd be there for you...I...I'm sorry. Okay? It...I..."


	3. Dell

**AN: And here's another chapter, because I haven't updated this enough!**

_Honne Dell, do you want to hear your part of the story?_

The silver-haired boy smirked, leaning back against the wall.

He remembered this one.

_I'm actually guessing that you do. Something to brag about to your little friends, right? Fuckwad. Not quite as big a fuckwad as the other people in my life, but you are still one._

The pink-haired girl walked down the street, scrolling down the messages on her phone. A small smile passed across her face.

She remembered this one.

_So, for those of you who haven't heard about the most famous incident in my life, I suppose I ought to tell you that this was officially the point when everything started to come together._

_At this point, Taito had just slit his wrists._

_Good on you for surviving, I suppose. Or are you too weak to even do that? To decide to kill yourself?_

Taito gritted his teeth, looking away from the screen.

He couldn't focus on this, he couldn't, not at all...

But he knew what had happened. Everyone did.

_I ran away to a park. It seemed to be like the only place I could cry then._

_He was sitting there, lighting up a cigarette. He looked over at me._

_"Hey, you. Why are you crying?"_

_I glared at him, but said nothing._

_"Seriously, why? I hate when girls cry, so you better explain." He squatted down next to me._

_"I...he died."_

_He frowned. "Your boyfriend?"_

_I shook my head._

_He smirked. "That's pretty good then. I was getting worried."_

The salmon-haired girl raised her eyebrows. This guy just sounded like a scumbag.

_I had no clue what he was talking about then. Stupid me._

_After I was confused to him, he smirked._

_"I'm asking you if you want me to help you feel better."*_

_I frowned. "Wh-What are you talking about?"_

_"I think making out with me might help you out."_

_My entire face flushed. "Wh-What?! I-I-I-I..."_

_He smirked, twirling a strand of my hair around his finger. "See? You're already being distracted."_

Taito gritted his teeth.

He already knew how this one had turned out, but he wanted anything but what he knew to happen.

_I don't know why I did this then._

_I just wanted to feel better._

_So, I kissed him back._

_It was just a kiss. If you want to say anything, I would say making out._

_Nothing like what people say it was._

_So, you all were wondering what's so important about this?_

_Why making out with anyone would be important enough to end up in here?_

_You'll know it now._

_Dell told his friend, you know. Embellished_ heavily.

_Another annoying bastard, a kid called Ryuto. He was about three years younger than me._

_But Ryuto told someone else._

_A boy called Kagamine Len._

_Len spread the rumor around the entire school, and by the time that I returned to school, there was not one student who wasn't convinced that I had had sex with not only Dell, but three others, and that I had been the one who drove Taito to suicide._

_As I'm sure you know, not a lot of people liked me much after that._

_And it was then that I became a free target for_ everyone.

_And a certain rumor-spreader decided to start making himself better known..._

_So, thanks a lot, Dell._

_You didn't even protest that._

_The next text will arrive soon, Kagamine Len._

Dell gazed at his phone.

He looked away.

The door opened.

"Hey! Honne!" his friend, Rei, yelled. "You have no idea what you're missing!"

He nodded, and walked after him, leaving the phone on the table.

*Wow, Dell really is a scumbag in this AU. He's slightly better in most universes of mine, but in this one...wow.

Separate!Dell would actually want to kick this Dell's ass.


End file.
